1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display device for displaying information, in particular information for a vehicle, having a housing which has a housing opening and having a display unit which has a display and which can be movably driven between a rest position, in which the display unit is fully retracted into the housing, and a displaying position, in which the display unit is deployed out of the housing into an at least approximately vertical position of its display, having a cover which can be movably driven between a covering position, in which it covers the housing opening, and an opened-up position in which it opens up the housing opening, having a coupler which can be driven by a rotary drive and by which the display unit and the cover can be movably driven and with which the movements of the display unit and of the cover can be coupled.
2. Related Art
in the case of a known display device which is used in particular in the instrument panel of a motor vehicle, the coupler has a multiplicity of pivot levers and rockers, and are therefore constructed with a large number of components, which also entails considerable assembly expenditure and installation space.
By way of the coupler, the display unit and the cover perform combined rotational and translatory movements in order to pass from the rest position, or covering position, into the displaying position or opened-up position.